


A Hard Lesson

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is being a brat, Hand Jobs, Like, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough play, Spanking, getting on everyone's nerves, hard spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: “Well fine, if you’re going to act like a brat!”That was the last thing Angel heard before he was dragged up the stairs unexpectedly.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	A Hard Lesson

Angel was told days before that he  **would** be helping set up everything for it.So already when Vaggie had to kick the door in to his suite to grab him by the ankles and literally drag his short clad ass out of bed at 2pm everyone was already annoyed with him.

He took his time getting ready before lazily walking down to the main hall, leaning against a table and flipping through a magazine before being called to help the little housekeeping demon in the kitchen to polish the silver. Responding with a bored ‘in a minute.’ that turned into nearly an hour until Charlie had to encourage him to go help her. Setting tables with complaints and loud sighs, purposefully talking back to Husker when he didn’t pay attention to how the bottles were to be faced, in fact he went out of his way to do that the wrong way. Vaggie nearly had it with his sorry self when she had asked for his height and help putting up some new drapes.

“In a minute,” seemed to be his motto that day, focusing on placing the flower vase on one of the corner tables oh so perfectly right.

“No not a minute right fucking now you dibshit im gonna fucking fall!” 

“Aren’t we in Hell? You already fell,” Angel snickered at his little joke, finally turning to her when she lost her balance only to have the chimera of a bartender swoop in with a flap of his wings and catch her before she hit the floor from the high drop.

“Oh hey nice catch,” Angel wasn’t even bothered. Vaggie was red faced in anger as she marched over to him, balling her fist in anger and before she could fully move to get into the position to punch him he easily made distance with a smug grin, “Oi, what would Charlie say if she saw you hitting the patrons of the hotel?”

Husk walked over to Vaggie as they watched the tall demon saunter away, the woman growled, “Gonna end up having a missing patron here in a little bit.”

But the final straw was hours after dicking around and avoiding doing hardly any work, nearly an hour and a half before guests were supposed to show, Angel clumsily tripped and stepped on Husker’s tail and caused the feline to yowl and jump in pain, dropping the tray of crystal champagne glasses he was taking from the bar to the kitchen and shattering them as they hit the polished floor. 

Instead of apologizing Angel simply steadied himself and scowled at him, “Hey, watch where yer going-”

“Watch where I’M goin’!? You’re the one who fuckin’ comes walking inhere nose shoved in your fuckin’ phone not given’ a shit who’s walking doing their JOBS like they were asked of! You’ve been acting like a shit all day and you’ve the balls to blame me for you having a lack of senses, that’s a damn laugh!”

Alastor was in the room when it had happened, shadows under his eyes help allude to the exhaustion and annoyance his smile didn’t express, “Angel, clean that up, would you?”

He turned to help lift Niffty to allow her to finish getting the last spots she needed to dust.

“Yeah, Husk, you should clean that up,” Angel’s mismatched eyes narrowed, turning back to his phone.

“Oh no! He told you because it’s you’re fuckin’ mess!”

“Husk is right, I did ask you to, so be a dear-”

“How is it my fault! I was just walking and he decides to drag his stupid tail all over the place and in my way! If he didn’t do that we’d be all fine and dandy here!”

Niffty shifted uncomfortably before Alastor set her back down on the ground, letting her fix herself and watched with a sour expression at the feline and spider, Husker’s voice came out rough as usual in anger, “You’re a real fuckin’ brat you know that!!”

“Oh, what? I’m a brat now? Okay lemme get into the role!” Angel held his lower hands on his hips and folded his upper across his chest and rolled his eyes, he stamped his foot, “I hate this fuckin’ hotel, I can’t do anything, I’m treated like a damn prisoner, all i’m told is don’t do this, Angel go do this. Don’t sit on the arm rest, don’t stay out so late, no you can’t go out, wake up at this, no go to bed now, Angel be a dear and clean up that mess you didn’t even mak-”

“Well fine, if you’re going to act like a brat!”

That was the last thing Angel heard before he was dragged up the stairs unexpectedly, leaving an annoyed Niffty and Husk behind to finish the decorating for the hosting party scheduled for that evening. Alastor scowled as his limit was reached with Angel’s childishness for the day, lips twitching to keep his smile. The spider stumbled along as he was pulled at his bicep, watching the way Alastor’s ears flickered in annoyance. He tripped over the steps a few times to the floor in which Alastor’s room was on, always being caught though and given patience at the genuine clumsiness..

Once they approached the dark wooden door a shadow slipped away and under the doorway, Angel heard a click and it opened allowing Alastor to not have to take a pause until he reached the double french doors of the bedroom in his suite and opened them.

“Since you insist on this type of behavior you’ve been exhibiting,” now being able to see his face Angel fully saw the annoyance the demon held in his expression, “I do believe a proper punishment is in order. Strip, including your stockings, and fold each clothing neatly and place them on the chair one at a time.”

His tone didn’t leave room for Angel to come back with a snarky reply. Instead he carefully pulled his arm from the other’s loosened hold and stepped into the bedroom. He started with his shirt, a simple off the shoulder loose fitting top and pulled it over his head. Once he carefully folded that piece he removed his tanktop and did the same. He sat on the plush bed and removed his shoes to place them quietly by the chair without allowing them to ‘thunk’ on the wooden floorboards. However once he removed his shorts and underwear he got to his stockings and whined, turning to look at Alastor.

“I told you the stockings will be going as well, don’t make me repeat myself,” Alastor spoke from where he stood in the doorframe watching with his hands behind his back.

The spider hated his feet of all the parts of his demon form, refusing to show them even when he was on film. Only two people outside of his siblings saw them, and one was standing just a couple feet away from him. Reluctantly he hooked his fingers along the hem and pulled them down one by one and rested them along the rest of his clothes. 

When he turned to face the other with a slight scowl he still received praise, “Good boy,” along the way Al had taken off his coat and hung it up, tucking the monocle in the front pocket and out of the way. He made his way to the edge of the bed and sat with enough empty space between the back of his legs and the edge, “Now come here and present yourself.”

Alastor waited for the other to walk over and situate himself across his lap. Once for the most part settled he helped move him so his backside was center in his lap. Angel’s head hung down, trying to figure out how to place his legs and holding one hand on Alastor’s ankle and another on the box bed. Just as he was beginning to get annoyed the radio demon spoke.

The man cupped the other’s bare ass and ran his thumb along the softness, “Because we have guests arrive in a short while we will settle on fifty.”

Angel’s head whipped up and he gawked knowing all well how hard the demon liked to spank him, “F-fifty!?”

“I’m sure if we go fast we could fit in a hundred, after all your behavior today was utterly repulsive,” he hummed cheerfully with a dangerous crackle of static that  _ dared _ the other to tempt him.

But the spider in his lap held back his retort of calling him a sadistic bastard, and instead inhaled before sighing, “I can take fifty... “

“Perfect! You will count each and every one clearly, and if you lose count we’ll start again!” He sounded all too happy in contrast of the sharp hand he laid down across Angel’s ass, leaning slightly into him before he asked with genuine concern, “Color?”

He held back a curse as the sting settled in, gritting his teeth, “One, and green.”

“Good, tell me if we need to stop.”

Angel simply nodded his head and fisted the hem of Al’s slacks as he prepared himself for the next hit. 

_ Thwack _

“Two!”

_ Thwack _

“Three!”

_ Thwack _

“F-four!”

_ Thwack _

“Five!”

The sixth one caused Angel to keen as Alastor changed cheeks. He swallowed, the pain sending sparks up his spine that teased his gut. Though this was supposed to be punishment, as they would both insist, the force behind each crack sent Angel shifting in Al’s lap, his bare cock against his lap and the rough feel of his slacks on bare skin would make him bite his lip more than the spanking itself did. 

Each sharp slap was harder than the last, stinging his backside so pleasantly it bordered that razor thin line of pain, he was beginning to lose track, “O-oh, hah, fu-uck…”

“Hmm, have you lost count already?” Alastor sighed heavily and pulled his hands back to roll his sleeves up fully to his elbow.

Angel panicked whipping his head up and blinking with damp eyes, “Twenty-one! We’re on twenty one.”

“Very good,” Alastor praised, feeling Angel tense beneath his fingers as he gave a gentle caress to one of the abused mounds, “Color?”

“Still,” Angel reached up to rub his wet cheeks, the tears now falling freely at gravity, “Still green.”

“You sure?”

He simply nodded, shifting his legs to better accommodate his now full hard on. But Alastor simply moved his legs to better situate the other so his cock rested between his slightly parted thighs.

“Shall we continue?” He asked and the other nodded breathlessly.

By the thirty-fourth or so spank Angel was already sobbing, begging for more but at the same time insisting he’d behave better, that he had learned his lesson. They both knew if it had become too much though he’d have shouted out their safe word. The word wasn’t even close to his tongue as he choked out the next count. His cock was dripping, he was sure of it, it ached just as much as his ass did wanting nothing but that release. The release felt so far away and his stomach tightened at the thought of what exactly would happen after all this; would Alastor leave him to relieve himself or would he stay? He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t focus on anything but the ringing in his ears and the heavy huffs he heaved between whines and whimpers, the loud sound of Alastor’s blackened hand against his well bruised backside. He wouldn’t be sitting right for a while after this.

After the next handful or so Alastor stopped again and reached down to cradle Angel’s jaw, speaking tenderly to him, “Just five more, okay love?”

His eyes were glossy and he couldn’t even call out beyond soft grunts and the counting, he responded in a hoarse voice but didn’t bother to nod, “A-alright.”

“You’re doing so well, you’re so good, you know that?” Alastor rubbed his thumb along the others cheeks, “These will be the hardest, okay? We can go slow.”

And he was right, the last five were by far the worse. Probably because of how sore his ass already was. But as they say, he took them like a champ. Three hands gripping at Alastor’s maroon slacks and eyes squeezed tightly, after each hard sting there was a pause and patience as he gritted out the count, hissing between his teeth.

_ F-fourty-six. _

_ Fuck! _

_ O-h fuckfuckfuck, fourty-seven. _

_ Fourty… Fourty-eight… _

_ Gimme a second, please, I need a second….. _

_ Okay _

_ HnngK! FOURTY-NINE! _

His grip was white knuckled, swallowing hard as he waited for the final sting. They both spoke in unison.

_ Fifty! _

Alastor hummed, running his hand along the upper thighs of the spider to ease him, his other hand rubbed up and down his back in a soothing manner along the grain of the fur. He spoke, “Are you alright”?

A nod. There was stifling silence for a couple minutes before Angel fully released his grip from the bedside and Alastor. When the cherry-toned demon felt him start to move he carefully guided him to kneel and straddle his lap.

Angel’s mascara was an absolute mess, he was sure not a coat was still along his lashes but rather smudged along his cheeks and eyes. He held a small pout but Alastor cradled his jaw, running a thumb across his cheekbone, “You did so well, mon petit Angie, you’re so good. You’re amazing, so perfect, such, such a good boy.”

Angel didn’t say anything quite yet but instead nuzzled into that hand, moving so he sat with his thighs in the demon’s lap and his ass free of any pressure, the dull ache and pulse still angrily there.

He continued the praise and to rub circles with his thumb along the arachnid’s cheek, soft whispers before the man spoke up himself, though he continued to pout there was still amusement in his soft voice, “My ass hurts….”

“I know, but did you learn your lesson?”

He got a soft nod in return.

Alastor gave him a gentle smile, his free hand running along Angel’s outer thigh before resting upon the top, “Would you like me to take care of this?”

Another nod and he chuckled. He carefully moved so he could open the side table and grab the new bottle of lube, popping the cap and squeezing a reasonable amount onto his fingers. Rubbing them together to warm the substance before carefully wrapping his fingers along the other’s aching cock.

“Ooh,” Angel dropped his head back as he groaned at the relief.

The radio demon smiled, hooking an arm around the other and pulling him close to tuck his chin upon the other’s fluffed chest. As he worked and twisted his hand around the other’s cock he praised him more.

“Such a wonderful creature, so pure yet sultry, so perfect,” He carefully ran a clawed thumb along the tip, being careful to not hurt him any more than he already had that evening, he moved to press his cheek against the other’s chest, “Beautiful. You’re absolutely beautiful Anthony.”

Angel weakly tried to cant his hips into the man’s fist, but between the burn in his backside and the fact he was already so close it was pointless, so instead he focused on the attention he was getting to his cock and the demon’s soft words. He made a low whine when his name was spoken in that accent, in that tone, that voice from the man he loved.

And before he could speak it himself, Alastor beat him to it, “I love you, cher.”

It’s what fully brought Angel over the edge to orgasm. Throat too raw to call out or do more than a hard sigh as his stomach tightened, spilling his seed into the man’s hand. He continued to jerk him through his high, “Good, you did great, my angel.”

Alastor pulled back along with his hand, watching the heavy way Angel’s chest rose and fell before settling back into a steady rhythm. Angel lifted his head, looking down to his demon.

“Mmn, love you too,” He sighed, “Even if you’re the cause for the pain in my ass…”

“But of course! You’re a pain in mine so it’s only fair,” Alastor barked a laugh at the joke and got a gentle smile from the other. His laughter subdued and he continued to smile softly at the being in his lap, glancing at the clock ticking away on the wall, “If we do so now, we should have plenty of time to get you into a nice bath and clean you up, and both get all ready for tonight.”

“I’d like that,” Angel draped his arms around his neck.

“Wonderful! I’ll draw the bath, and while you watch it i’ll go grab you something to drink to nurse your throat,” he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug while he spoke, “I’ll do most of the talking tonight anyway, but can’t have you go losing your voice over this.”

He carefully pulled Angel out of his lap and helped him up, with an arm wrapped around his waist he guided him to the bathroom to draw the bath. Angel couldn’t help but snort at his thoughts. 

After all that, this party was going to be the longest part of the night..

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward finger guns* those endings, amirite? 
> 
> Yes, 50 is a lot, but im a masochistic spank-ee, and i love it. And i had like three discussions about this and we all settled on fuck you i do what i want.
> 
> Anyway, it's 3am
> 
> Kudos, Comment, whatever else you wanna do i dunno sacrifice?


End file.
